LA BELLEZA DE UNA BESTIA El Verdadero Amor tiene Ojos Verdes
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Érase una Vez del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Cuento: La Bella y La Bestia. En toda época las apariencias han sido muy importantes, pero ¿es acaso la belleza exterior más importante que el corazón? La belleza está siempre en los ojos de quien nos mira (Anónimo).


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Érase una Vez del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en algunas vivencias personales. La adaptación de «La Bella y la Bestia» en la que me inspiré es la versión más popular, la de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**LA BELLEZA DE UNA BESTIA**

**(El Verdadero Amor tiene Ojos Verdes)**

**-O-**

"_La belleza complace a los ojos; la dulzura encadena el alma"._

_Voltaire_

_Filósofo y escritor francés _

**-O-**

* * *

_«Los rumores dicen que en las afueras de Kioto existe una villa en lo alto de su montaña menos asequible, donde habitan seres que no son de este mundo. Nadie que haya osado adentrarse en su inhóspito bosque ha regresado para contar que hay más allá de sus frondosos árboles, pero… yo tengo algo más que añadir a la leyenda…»_

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Mueren el productor Takarada Lory y su esposa.

Noviembre, 2003.

¿La mafia americana detrás del atentado

o se trató de una venganza personal?

Noviembre, 2003.

Takarada Kyoko, la heredera.

Diciembre, 2003.

La Familia Fuwa acoge a la dueña de las empresas LME, Ltd.

¿Será que pronto habrá un cambio de nombre corporativo?

Enero, 2004.

La investigación no arroja nada en claro.

Se le ha determinado como _cold case_.

Mayo, 2005.

La hija menor del matrimonio Takarada-Woods

sobrevivió al último atentado en su contra.

Abril, 2008.

Takarada Kyoko comprometida.

Julio, 2013.

Se desconoce el paradero de una de las mujeres más poderosas de Japón

¿Dónde está Takarada Kyoko?

Septiembre, 2013.

Una «sombra» pasaba los recortes de periódico colocados cronológicamente en un álbum fotográfico donde también protegía las fotos de una niña de pelo negro y ojos dorados que daban paso a la figura de una joven mujer con las mismas características. En sus páginas se podía leer el paso del tiempo en la vida de esa muchacha. Para ese ser era un tesoro precioso, pues era el vínculo tangible que lo unía con ella.

Mientras veía su contenido oyó acercarse a su mano derecha, quien le dijo:

—Mi señor, tiene ocupaciones que atender.

—Gracias Yashiro, vamos —fue la respuesta que dio en lo que colocaba el libro en un anaquel de aquella oscura habitación alumbrada solamente por una pequeña lámpara y salía para hacerse cargo de sus dominios.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En la mansión de los Fuwa se llevaba a cabo una opulenta fiesta de compromiso. Se había invitado a lo más selecto de la sociedad japonesa para dar a conocer oficialmente a Fuwa Shoutaro como futuro esposo de Takarada Kyoko y desvanecer cualquier duda con respecto a la situación de ella.

En las escaleras principales de la residencia se encontraban los señores Fuwa junto a los prometidos, los cuatro lucían radiantes y muy contentos. El cabeza de familia se dirigió a la concurrencia levantando su copa de _champagne_:

—Amigos míos me honran con su presencia. Agradezco que hayan podido viajar a este lugar tan apartado para asistir a la petición de mano oficial de nuestra querida Kyoko. No cabe duda que mi hijo es un tipo con suerte.

Los susurros y las carcajadas leves no se hicieron esperar ni las demás copas alzándose en señal de bienaventuranza para la pareja de novios. Ellos correspondieron haciendo lo propio.

Sho sacó de entre los pliegues de su saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, en ella guardaba un solitario blanco engarzado en un aro de platino con pequeños diamantes rodeándolo. Si alguien conocía los gustos de la morena era él. Colocó en el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y beso efusivamente la mano donde lo portaría. Ella confiaba ciegamente en el único amor que se había permitido tener después de la tragedia que envolvió su vida.

Ambos bajaron tomados de las manos para dar comienzo al tradicional baile de enamorados, poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de más parejas y la noche fue transcurriendo en una lenta pero hermosa ensoñación. El ensueño que tiene cualquier mujer enamorada y a punto de casarse.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque en una fortaleza rodeada de oscuridad a la cual sus moradores llaman _Sen no tejun_, una figura sin forma revisaba en su despacho casi sin iluminación documentos que le fueron entregados secretamente por uno de sus fieles ayudantes. Las sombras en ese lugar eran algo más que simples proyecciones de luz obstaculizada, eran las asistentes personales de un amo lóbrego.

Alargó el brazo, tomó la bocina del teléfono y marcó a su terrateniente.

—Ten todo listo, creó que la situación se ha precipitado.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el salón principal de la casa se veían los vestigios de la celebración. Los empleados afanosamente limpiaban para dejar inmaculado el lugar que había albergado a más de cien invitados la noche anterior.

Kyoko acostumbraba siempre a levantarse temprano, pero debido al ajetreo del baile durmió de más y se despertó después de mediodía, bajó al comedor para desayunar. Fue recibida por el ama de llaves.

—Buenas tardes Takarada sama.

—Buenas tardes Aoi san —respondió educadamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar destinado.

—¿Sabes si Sho ya está despierto?

—El joven amo se encuentra con sus padres en la biblioteca ¿Le sirvo ya?

—No, muchas gracias. Voy con ellos —la joven se levanto y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde la anciana le había indicado.

Se disponía a abrir cuando escuchó algo que cambiaría el concepto que tenía de sus protectores.

—Tienes que tener sumo cuidado con tus aventurillas pasajeras, Shoutaro. Ella vale muchos millones de dólares y no quiero que lo arruines —habló enérgicamente el patriarca del clan.

—No te preocupes papá. Estoy consciente que de la insulsa de Kyoko es la herramienta para lograr nuestros planes ¿crees qué accedería al yugo del matrimonio sino fuera algo tan importante? Ni siquiera me resulta atractiva, cuando la beso tengo que pensar en otra mujer para sentir algo.

—No todos tienen la suerte que tuvimos tu padre y yo —comento la señora de la casa en lo que veía a su esposo—. En el fondo siento pena por ella, nació con una estrella negra sobre su cabeza; pero tu como mi hijo estás primero.

Él sonrió de lado a modo de respuesta.

—Hasta ahora nadie ha descubierto nuestra situación actual. Desde hace nueve años que vivimos gracias al dinero que he sustraído de las cuentas de Kyoko y que he tratado de duplicar, pero simplemente no lo he logrado —se quejó apesaradamente—, como su albacea tengo facultades para mover ese dinero; pero si ella al llegar a los veintiún años pide que veamos las cuentas estaré acabado, es por eso que necesitamos tu absoluta discreción y cooperación.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ella es arcilla en mis manos. Me dejará el control de todo a mí y yo me encargaré de que no se note la falta de ese dinero.

Detrás de la puerta la joven de largos y negros cabellos no podía creer lo que recién había escuchado. No tenía más valor que el que le daba su fortuna, sin ella no tendría un techo donde refugiarse, comida en la mesa ni el «amor» de alguien como su prometido. Valía lo que tenía en su cuenta bancaria.

No había derramado ni una sola lágrima, desde niña se había prometido jamás llorar y las viejas costumbres pesaban mucho, pero se sentía vacía; había perdido los cimientos en los que basaba su vida. Todo cuanto la rodeaba era falso.

Dio media vuelta sin hacer el menor ruido y se encaminó hacia el enorme jardín trasero de la mansión. Ahí estaba el invernadero, el lugar donde desahogaba sus penas sin que nadie supiera; ese era el único territorio al que por el momento podría considerar como suyo.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y la noche precedió al día. Nada había cambiado en su trato a los habitantes de aquella morada; se le había educado en las más altas normas de urbanidad, pero ese no era el motivo de su actuación; en el tiempo que estuvo a solas reflexionó sobre su situación. Ahora que había visto sin caretas a sus tutores y que conocía la falsedad de su novio sabía que podrían ser capaces de algo más que sólo estar robándole. La edad que estipulaba el testamento de sus padres estaba cerca, faltaban dos meses para el veinticinco de diciembre. No tenía a alguien de confianza, nunca hizo amigas porque Sho le decía que no debía tener distracciones, su deber era estar siempre disponible para él y tenerlas ocasionaría que su concentración se viera afectada. No tenía dinero ni joyas que vender, todo lo manejaba su custodio legal y para su vestimenta dependía de la señora Fuwa. Ahora de golpe comprendía que habían dispuesto de su vida y su persona como mejor les conviniera. A la casa que se encontraba a las faldas de una montaña empinada solamente se podía acceder en helicóptero. En una palabra estaba atrapada.

_«Astutos, más que astutos»_; pensaba de ellos la joven heredera.

Kyoko los observaba ya sin la venda que cubría sus ojos, en el comedor seguía son avidez la plática y respondía como siempre lo hacía, pero por dentro trataba de deducir sus próximos movimientos. Su mente estaba enfrascada en resolver como podría huir del que considerara su refugio desde los doce años. La cena seguía su ritmo.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió después.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Desde el corazón mismo del bosque tenebroso que servía de antesala para su hogar un hombre vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza montado en un caballo azabache galopaba con rumbo conocido únicamente por él. Quien lo viera se encomendaría a los dioses, pues su sola presencia era causa de temor, parecía un ente brotado de las entrañas del infierno. No había parte de su cuerpo que la negrura de su vestimenta no cubriera. Solamente se veía la zona de los ojos. Dos esmeraldas que refulgían como fuego verde. Él tenía una deuda que cobrar, el tiempo había llegado.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

La cena había terminado, pero seguían en la charla de sobremesa cuando de repente se escuchó el estallido de la puerta de la entrada. Todos corrieron a ver de qué se trataba y con asombró descubrieron al perpetrador.

Del asombro la señora Fuwa se desmayó y fue auxiliada por dos trabajadores de la residencia, quienes la subieron a su recamara. El resto aun estaba anonadado por el descaro con el que irrumpió el intruso, montado y sin inmutarse al verse descubierto. Todos menos el señor Fuwa, el cual sabía quién era el indeseado visitante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso el dueño del lugar.

—Nadie mejor que tú sabe a lo que he venido —respondió con voz que asemejaba los gritos de un alma en pena.

El rostro del hombre cano era de miedo absoluto. Él creía que nunca más le volvería a ver, pues habían pasado más de treinta años desde su último encuentro.

—Creí que jamás volvería a estar frente a ti… en todo este tiempo no diste muestra de que quisieras hacer uso de mi palabra.

—Dices bien Fuwa san, pero sabes que las deudas de sangre son deudas de honor. Y tú no has saldado el compromiso que adquiriste conmigo —el extraño se paseaba aún a lomos de su semental. No se distinguía su cara, pues el pañuelo oscuro seguía cubriendo la mitad de faz y el capuchón que resguardaba su frente no permitía ver más allá.

Discretamente observaba a la única mujer de la habitación, estudiando su semblante que a pesar de las circunstancias permanecía impertérrito, casi podría asegurar que la situación le parecía de lo más común, pero él sabía que había algo más en su mirada.

—Si lo que deseas es el pago de aquella promesa, estoy en la mejor disposición de liquidar el trance que tengo contigo Heel. Te extenderé un cheque que cubra la cantidad que me digas.

_«Hell, su nombre es infierno…»_, reflexionaba Kyoko sobre lo apropiado del nombre del sujeto que atemorizaba tanto a su tutor _«…nunca un hombre llevo mejor su apelativo.»_

—¡Padre! no tienes ninguna obligación hacia este tipo que encima que viene a tratar de sacar provecho, derriba la puerta de nuestra casa —vociferaba a voz en cuello el único hijo del dueño.

—¡Cállate! Este es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a ambos —le gritó en respuesta. El mayor no quería que se viera involucrado él también es la deuda contraída con su acreedor.

El misterioso personaje decidió entonces bajar de su montura. Caminó hacia el rubio hasta quedar casi frente a frente, pues él le sacaba una cabeza de alto; lo desafió con su verduzca mirada. Shoutaro se limitó a devolverle el reto de igual forma, apretando los puños para no contradecir a su progenitor.

_«Parece un ente salido de las entrañas del Inframundo… un Hades ¿me pregunto si tendrá a su Perséfone?»_

La vivaz imaginación que poseía la muchacha le ocasionaba siempre muchos conflictos, sobre todo con su prometido, quien siempre había querido que fuera más terrenal que etérea. Era en lo único que ella no le había dado gusto, pues su pensamiento fantasioso la hacía libre y vaya que necesitaba de su libertad, pues hasta hace breves instantes no sabía que vivía como un pájaro en jaula de oro. Su reino estaba en aquel invernadero, rodeada de todo tipo de flores; un lugar donde solamente era verdaderamente ella.

La forma en que le miraba la morena, sin temor y con gran expectación hizo que el desconocido girase en redondo sobre sus pasos para retomar la conversación.

—Fuwa san no hay dinero en el mundo que pueda cubrir tu deuda, pero tengo curiosidad ¿en cuánto valoras tu vida?

La pregunta desencajo el rostro del aludido y causo ira en el de su hijo, pero el de la ambarina reflejo pena. Un dolor tan grande como largo era su cabello. Al notar este cambio en el semblante de ella, Heel decidió terminar con su conversación.

—Hace treinta años me juraste que si te salvaba de las fauces de los lobos que habitan el bosque del bambú susurrante me entregarías tu posesión más valiosa, pues bien el tiempo se ha vencido y vengo por lo más preciado que hay en este lugar.

El temor invadió el cuerpo del hombre mayor al comprender las palabras de su demandante. Él no quería dinero, joyas ni tierras, quería lo que más amaba en el mundo; pues a pesar de lo que había hecho el adoraba a su esposa e hijo.

_«¿A cuál de los dos se querrá llevar? No puedo permitirlo. ¡Ellos no!» _

Su miedo más profundo estaba por volverse realidad. Jamás pensó que la vida le cobraría en lo que más veneraba.

—¿Y bien?

—Jamás los tendrás, primero habrías de matarme para poder llegar a ellos —fue la respuesta de Fuwa san.

—Me consideró un hombre justo, pero sobremanera un gran negociante ¿Qué me darás a cambio de tu familia?

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza cruzó por los ojos del patriarca. Él le estaba dando una oportunidad para salvarlos.

—Di que es lo que quieres Heel. Sé que ya tienes algo en mente, tú no eres precisamente un «negociador» —acentuó con ironía la última palabra dicha.

De entre sus oscuras ropas saco un sobre que contenía varios documentos, los extendió sobre la mesa más cercana y sin señal alguna, basto con su arrogante presencia para que su deudor se acercara, éste comprendió que pretendía su oponente. Volteo a ver a la joven pareja que permanecía atenta a cuanto ocurría. Ellos vieron el temor en sus orbes, pero no se acercaron a él; pues presentían que eso daría pie a la ira del inoportuno visitante.

Con voz baja y trémula le dijo al intruso.

—Con esto que pretendes es nuestra ruina.

Sin inmutarse él le respondió con pronunciación grave y hosca que no daba cabida a más preguntas.

—Tómalo o déjalo, pero con ambas opciones vienen consecuencias.

Fuwa san firmó no sólo su liberación del contrato pactado sino una serie de cambios que afectaban los destinos de cada uno de los presentes en esa sala.

* * *

**_«continuará»_**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

- Sé que he estado ausente, pero este mes del año es muy complicado para mí. Les reitero mi más sentida disculpa por todo lo que les he hecho esperar.

**Notas:**

**- ****Perséfone:** (en griego antiguo Περσεφόνη Persephónē, 'la que lleva la muerte') en la mitología griega es hija de Zeus y de Deméter ( 'la madre'). La joven doncella, llamada hasta entonces Kore (Κόρη, 'hija'), es raptada por Hades y se convierte en la reina del Inframundo.

* * *

**Estoy literalmente corriendo y por más que corro no llego a mi meta.**

**Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas!**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
